hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-17 South Atlantic cyclone season (StrawberryMaster)
| Track = 2016-17 South Atlantic cyclone season summary map.png | Basin = Atl | Year = 2016-17 | First storm formed = November 17, 2016 | Last storm dissipated = March 11, 2017 | Strongest storm name = Claire | Strongest storm pressure = 992 | Strongest storm winds = 45 | Total depressions = 3 | Total storms = 3 | Total hurricanes = 0 | Total intense = 0 | Damages = 25 | Fatalities = 2 | five seasons = 2016-17, 2017-18, 2018-19, 2019-20, 2020-21 }}The 2016-17 South Atlantic cyclone season was the first documented season of South Atlantic cyclones in recorded history. This was the first known season of cyclones in the basin. This season had three storms forming, two being subtropical storms and one being a tropical storm. They all formed near the Brazilian coast. The season started with the formation of Subtropical Storm Audrey, which was a short-lived storm that hit the Brazilian state of Santa Catarina as a 45 mph tropical storm and ended with the dissipation of Tropical Storm Claire, which was the only tropical storm in the season. Storms Subtropical Storm Audrey During the late afternoon of November 18, 2016, the Floyd Meteorological Center started monitoring a low near the Brazilian coast. The following day, on November 19, they began issuing warnings on the low, which had intensified into a subtropical depression, being named One. Later that day, during the afternoon, the storm strengthened into a subtropical storm as it moved northwestward, receiving the name Audrey. The next day, on November 20, Audrey attained its peak intensity of 50 mph and 993 mbar. Hours later, Audrey made landfall in the city of Balneário Barra do Sul, in the Brazilian state of Santa Catarina as a 45 mph subtropical storm, rapidly weakening as it moved inland before dissipating on midnight November 21. Subtropical Storm Brandon On the noon of December 4, 2016, the Floyd Meteorological Center started tracking a low located inland the Brazilian state of Espírito Santo and highlighted the possibility of the low intensifying into a subtropical depression or storm in the following days as it towards the sea and away from Brazil. After exiting land and entering the South Atlantic Ocean on midnight December 5, the low was upgraded into a subtropical depression six hours later by the FMC, being named Two. Later that same day, it would intensify into a subtropical storm, receiving the name Brandon, while attaining its peak intensity of 40 mph and 999 mbar. Afterward, conditions such as decreasing sea surface temperatures and increasing wind shear weakened the storm. The following day, as it moved southeastward, Brandon merged with an extratropical cyclone as the FMC issued its final advisories on the storm. Two people were killed by Brandon due to mudslides and damage amounted to $5.8 million (roughly $24.3 million reais). Tropical Storm Claire On March 9, 2017, the Floyd Meteorological Center started monitoring a low inland the Brazilian state of Rio de Janeiro as it moved to the sea. Later that day, when the low entered the South Atlantic Ocean, it began to produce tropical-storm-force winds but lacked a closed circulation. The next day, however, it was classified as a subtropical storm by the FMC, who named it Claire. Shortly after, Claire transitioned into a subtropical storm and attained its peak intensity of 50 mph and 992 mbar as it stalled for a few hours. Claire then started moving southeastward at a fast pace, merging with an extratropical cyclone the following day, and ending the season in the process. Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the South Atlantic in 2016-17. No names were retired for this season. Category:Works by StrawberryMaster Category:South Atlantic hurricane seasons